Ona
Ona is a young female hamerkop that resides in the Pride Lands. She is the daughter of Kulinda, and the adopted daughter of Ono. Appearance Ona's feathers are pale gray, flecked with white and brown. She has a crest of gray feathers atop her head. Her legs and beak are blue, with dark blue bands and tip on her feet, and her eyes are black. As a youngling, Ona's feathers change from gray to brown and her eyes are brown and she has grown a little taller. Personality Ona is very loving, curious, and playful, with a tendency for running straight into trouble. She is also very fond of insects. History Ono and the Egg After Kulinda notices the heroics of Ono - a member of the Lion Guard - she decides to entrust her egg into his care whilst upgrading her nest. After rescuing a hyrax, the Guard escorts Ono back to his nest, where he is startled to discover the presence of an egg, which he identifies as a hamerkop egg. The Guard then decides to look for the mother to check on her. Beshte questions upon the safety of the egg, and Ono checks on it, deducing that the baby is growing, and it will soon hatch. Realizing that the egg must be kept warm, and after preventing Bunga from leaping onto it, Ono volunteers to tend to the egg, requesting that the mother is found soon. Fuli warmly assures him of the easiness in tracking her, and after catching the scent, she and Kion lead Beshte and Bunga away. Ono ponders upon the needs of the egg, before spreading himself over it, expressing his wish to remain unseen. Eventually, he becomes restless, and is made aware of the hatching of the egg. When Ona hatches, she attempts to connect with Ono by performing a family dance, prompting Ono to hurriedly attempt to correct her. He wonders what action to take whilst waiting for Ona's mother, whilst Ona becomes distracted by a passing bug and stumbles out of the nest. Ono manages to catch her and tries to protect her from a thorn bush. Ono then prevents the chick from falling into a river, and irritably scolds her, before softening upon realizing her state of exhaustion, agreeing to rest for a while. He leads her into the tall grass and allows her to nestle against him whilst they rest. She then hears her mother call out and goes to her. She performs the family dance with her mother. As soon as Ona is reunited with Kulinda, Ono educates the mother of his experiences with Ona. Meanwhile, Ona leaves to follow another bug, but she wanders to the edge of the river. Fuli dashes after her but narrowly misses her. Ona is stuck on a log heading for the waterfall ahead. However, she is caught by Mpishi, a hawk. Ono and Kulinda then fly after her. They try to get her back but discover that Mpishi is working with Mwoga, but thanks to Ono and Bunga's quick thinking, the chick is soon back safe and sound. As a reward for Ono's efforts, Kulinda names her chick after the egret, naming her Ona. Her mother says he can come back anytime. But since Ono is considered part of the family, he'll have to do something first. Ono knows only too well what she means, and he does the family dance with Kulinda and Ona as the guard watches in pleasure. Return to the Pride Lands Ona is reunited with Ono after he left the Pride Lands to regain his eyesight. She, her mother and the egret share the family dance together, before embracing one another happily. Family * Kulinda: Mother * Ono: Father (adopted) Trivia *She is the second baby born in The Lion Guard, the first being Hamu. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Birds Category:Hamerkops Category:Young Animals